


zombie motive

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Zombie AU, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: what if the motive went differently?what if Rantaro's and Kade and Shuichi's plans failed making zombies swarm every corner of the school?and what if Shuichi blamed it all on himself?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	zombie motive

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a small headcanon i had the other day for what if the motive went differently.
> 
> anyway, I hope this will be good I tried my best so please enjoy :)

"shit" Shuichi muttered feeling the pain hit him like a wave  
"that's what I get for going on a supply run at night"

he looked at the cut the zombie left on his left bicep, blood now starting to quickly soak the white sleeve of his button-up.

looking down at the zombies he just knocked out Shuichi began to think of an escape plan.

"so I just knocked out three zombies, which means I will have a few on my tail in seconds. but if I run quickly I can get to the dorms before them without getting hurt" he muttered completely forgetting about his wound.

with his plan formed Shuichi began to race to the dorms clutching the supplies, he just found tightly in his right hand. when monokuma told them they would get a swarm of zombies if a killing won't happen they all thought he was kidding, but the moment the timer reached zero and the first zombie came bursting into the room their life became a real-life horror movie. of course, they discovered that the zombies couldn't really "infect" anybody else (thanks to one of them biting Kaito upon first entering), that still didn't stop the creatures from injuring them till they were on the brink of death.

Shuichi threw the door to the dorms shut and locked it behind him as he reached the dorms which now acted more like a bunker for all of them. "I'm back" he yelled alerting those who weren't sleeping of his return.

"welcome back how did i-" the piano girl who just rushed to greet him stopped herself mid-sentence noticing the large cut. "Shuichi what happened?!" she yelled.

"Kaede people are still asleep" Shuichi mutters suddenly feeling dizzy.  
"Shuichi? you don't look too good"  
"I'm fine...Kaede...I... just need to..." Shuichi couldn't finish what he was trying to say as the world suddenly became blurry. A loud crash was heard as the supplies he just brought slipped through his hand.

"Shuichi? go rest ill clean this up and send someone to help patch you up" Kaede said softly. with a small nod and a thank you Shuichi began walking up to his dorm trying to ignore the pain in his arm the best he could.

finally reaching his room Shuichi slumped down onto his bed and not a second later a knock was heard "saihara-chan? Akamatsu said to come up to you and bring a first aid kit with me" Ouma's sing-song voice rang in Shuichi's ears. quickly hiding his arm behind his back Shuichi unlocked his door coming face to face with the purple head leader.

"hi there ouma-kun, you can go back to sleep just leave the first aid kit here and I'll be ok," he said trying his best to smile the best he could through the pain he was currently feeling. ouma looked at him for a moment face blank "there's no point in lying to a liar saihara-chan, now let me in so I can help you" ouma said pushing the taller out of the doorway and walking into Shuichi's room.  
"o-ouma-kun it's ok like I said just leave the first aid kit here, then you can go do whatever you want" Shuichi stuttered trying not to look ouma in the eyes hoping he wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying.  
"saihara -chan, I know your lying, please just, let me help" Shuichi's eyes widened. as much as ouma has become nicer to everyone after a month of them all beeing trapped together he's never heard him say please, not even once. 

"Alright," Shuichi sighed removing his arm from behind his back. ouma walked closer and grabbed Shuichi's wrist bringing the cut closer to inspect it. "hmm looks like it stopped bleeding but I should still clean and bandage it up" ouma muttered turning around to the first aid kit that was left by the door.

when he turned around Ouma's face heated up as a blush spread across his cheeks "what the hell are you doing?" he asked his voice rising slightly making Shuichi turn around to face him now shirtless.  
"well I got the same cut last week and kirumi asked me to take my shirt off. I thought I would just do it now and spare you the trouble" saihara shrugged not understanding what the small leader was so worked up about.  
"w-well uh thank you" the purple head muttered turning his face to the other direction. "now go sit on your bed"  
Shuichi complied as ouma wandered over to the shirt he left on the floor and ripped a sleeve off. handing the detective the sleeve he understood what ouma wanted and placed the white fabric in his mouth biting down on it.

"Alright," ouma said sitting beside saihara pouring some liquid onto a piece of fabric he found in the kit.  
"I'm going to start cleaning it...this might hurt a little" and just like that Shuichi felt a burning feeling fill him as he bit down on the small piece, he was given hissing in pain.

"sorry, saihara-chan... just, hold on for a few more seconds. I'm almost done"

after a few seconds, the pain stopped and ouma threw the bloodied piece of cloth in the trash before walking back to Shuichi holding some cream.

"alright this will probably hurt as well but just, bear with me" Shuichi nodded and braced himself for more pain, which came just as he expected it. what he hasn't expected was a small hand taking hold of his holding it tightly. just like the first time the pain stopped and saihara looked down to be met with a smiling ouma "see? I knew you could do it, saihara-chan is so brave" he sang in his usual childish tone taking the fabric out of Shuichi's mouth.

"uh, saihara-chan?"

"hm?"

"Not that I'm opposed to you holding my hand like that but I sorta need it to bandage your wound"

Shuichi looked down and was surprised to find his hand holding tightly onto ouma's.  
"i-i'm so sorry" he yelled as he quickly pulled his hand away hissing in pain.

"don't move your arm like that dummy! I still need to bandage it" ouma yelled. "I won't, I won't I'm sorry," Shuichi said smiling at Ouma's concern. Ouma pouted like a small child but quickly went to work on warping up the blue-headed detective's arm. 

as he was doing that Shuichi looked down at the small boy, his purple eyes fixed on warping the white fabric around the taller boy's arm and his lips slightly pursed. is he worried? Shuichi asked himself as he looked once again into the small boy's purple irises.

"there," Ouma whispered breaking the silence.  
"that should do. you should still get mom to check on it in the morning" kokichi said cleaning up after himself including throwing the detectives torn up shirt in the trash.

"great thanks ouma-kun" Shuichi got up and walked to his closet "if the others ask I went for another supply run"

Shuichi was stopped by a small yet firm 'no' from behind him. he turned around to be met with a glaring ouma.

"you've already gone on three other supply runs today, not to top the fact that your hurt. you will stay here and rest. leaders order" the small one said glaring up at Shuichi. Shuichi however, wasn't having it. "I'm going ouma-kun I'll be fine," he said turning back to his closet reaching to open it

"Why do you keep doing this?!" ouma yelled making Shuichi turn around to the boy in shock.

the leader's fists were clenched and he was glaring at the ground "ever since that bear sent those THINGS after us you've been pushing us all away, you've been going on supply runs nonstop and when you haven't you've been staying in your room not coming out. hell even I'm trying to be less of a brat, try and be with everyone and even lie less, but you're just too damn stubborn!"

Shuichi looked at ouma trying his best to stop himself from shaking. he knew it was his fault they were stuck like this. if his plan to catch the mastermind worked they wouldn't be stuck like that. but it didn't, and now they were all stuck here because of him. now ouma was standing shaking with tears running down his face all because of him. wait tears? Shuichi quickly looked at ouma to see he was right the purple head had tears running down his face as he was still shaking.

"ouma...I’m sorry but I have to go. we’re getting low on supplies" Shuichi tried in a calm voice

"no, you don't Shuichi! don't you dare give me that bullshit! because I know we are fully ok on supplies. me and piano girl checked them just before you left for the third time today." ouma yelled his voice shaking.

Shuichi stood there not knowing what to do, he will admit ouma using his first name did deliver a hard blow.

"Please stop it. you've been worrying us all" ouma continued still not looking at the detective not wanting him to see the tears that were running down his face.

"Kaito, maki, Kaede you're worrying all of them"

"y-you're worrying me" he whispered

that small line made broke Shuichi as he pulled the crying leader into his chest and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he cried into the smaller mess of purple hair “I'm so sorry, I don't deserve all of you worrying about me as that" Shuichi said

"What makes you think you don't?" ouma asked.

"it's my fault, isn't it? you all had faith in me that my plan won't fail and I'll be able to catch the person responsible. but it did and now we're all trapped here with a bunch of zombies because of me" Shuichi said beginning to shake violently

"if my plan wouldn't have failed we all would have been ok" Shuichi continued feeling the smaller warp his arms around his back ting to calm him down

"If I could have just caught the mastermind we wouldn't be trapped here with zombies in every corner"

"it's not your fault at all. don't you dare blame yourself" ouma pulled away slightly so he could look Shuichi in the eye.

"you're an amazing person Shuichi. you deserve us all worrying like that, it's not like you have a choice. we will always be worried about you" ouma smiled softly "at least, I will"

Shuichi didn't know what came over him when he pulled the small boys head into a kiss, all he knew is that after a few seconds of shock, ouma kissed him back arms warping around his neck as Shuichi's arms found their place warped around his hips pulling him closer.

"thank you" Shuichi whispered once they pulled apart.  
"you are more than welcome saihara-chan. but... you still have to repay me for making me all worried like that" the small one smiled up at him.

"and what will this payment include?" Shuichi asked, playfully kissing ouma on the forehead making him giggle.

"you must go to sleep and rest and not go on runs for the next 24 hours. boyfriends orders" ouma announced

"boyfriend huh? don't remember us agreeing to that" Shuichi smirked as the smaller blushed realizing what he said.

"w-well we did just k-kiss so I t-thought" Shuichi stopped the boys stuttering by giving him another peck on the lips.

"id love that" he whispered in the purple leader's ear.

"g-good. now that that's settled, bedtime mister detective"

"Alright alright ill go to sleep, on one condition"

giving him a questionable look ouma's face turned surprised and then red as saihara pulled him onto the bed arms warping around his petite figure as he pulled the boy closer.

"stay with me"

"All you had to do was ask. my beloved" ouma smiled as he nuzzled his face into the taller boy's bare chest.

few minutes passed and thinking the boy was asleep ouma looked up at his now-boyfriend. he moved Sahara's hair from his eyes and placed his lips on his cheek.

"How could you make me fall in love with you just like that?" he whispered to the sleeping boy stroking his beloved's cheek "there's no way I'll be able to tell you this when your awake but, I love you. and that's the truth"

he whispered closing his eyes ouma was caught off guard when he felt a pair of lips on his. looking up he saw the detective, eyes open smiling brightly at him.

"y-you were a-awake?!" ouma yelled blushing making the detective laugh.

"mph well just so you know I didn't mean any of that" ouma pouted only to blushed deeper as Shuichi kissed him.

" I think I might just love you too," Shuichi's said making tears spill out of Ouma's eyes Shuichi's hand sliding down his face his thumb rubbing them away.

"How dare you make me cry like that?" he laughed, lightly hitting Saihara's chest.

"Because I love you, and always will, my beloved" Shuichi smiled kissing the leader's nose.  
"geez, it sounds terrible when you say it" the blushing male mumbled looking away.  
smirking Shuichi used placed his finger under Ouma's chin using it to make ouma face him as he kissed him deeply.  
"liar" he whispered into the liar's ear when they broke apart ouma pouting and hiding his face in Shuichi's chest the taller playing with his violet hair.

the pair then fell asleep in each other embrace, finally feeling peaceful after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok I'm not the best at English or writing so if you enjoyed it it would mean a lot if you say so in the comments.
> 
> anyway, i hope you have a great day :)


End file.
